The Pickles' Padded Halloween
by SPB
Summary: (A sequel to "Tommy and Dil's Night Out" though it is not required for you have to read that to understand this fic. Story idea requested by SuperNova2015.) Tommy and Dil get the idea to dress up as babies for Halloween, but they must convince their parents to let them do it. Will they be able to get Didi and Stu to say yes?


(Story idea requested by SuperNova2015. Familiarity with "Tommy and Dil's Night Out" is recommended but not required.)

Tommy and Dil were busy glancing through their family photo album, in particular taking note of the many baby pictures. Things like them wearing nothing but diapers, or happily sucking on their pacifiers and looking innocent. They really missed their baby years, when the world was much bigger and much simpler. When there were fewer things to worry about and their favorite thing in the whole wide world was Reptar.

Almost four years had gone by in the blink of an eye for them and so much had changed: Angelica and Suzie were starting grade school (they had actually managed to patch up their long standing rivalry, out of necessity to survive kindergarten), Chuckie was enrolled in Kindergarten, even Kimmie and the twins Phil and Lil were out of diapers. Grandpa Lou had moved into a senior home and didn't come to babysit every often anymore.

Looking through the photo album Tommy looked across to Dil and said to him. "It sure would be nice if we could go back to that carefree time when we were younger. Just for one day we could have the world back to how we remembered it being."

Dil shook his head. "You know we can't do that, brother. Mommy and Daddy took away all our baby things and donated them. We can't even wear diapers anymore, we're too big for them."

"I know, Dil," Tommy replied with a sigh. "And I know we're not time travelers, we can't build a time machine. Even if we could I don't think our parents would approve."

"Well what if there was a way we could go back to diapers? I hear some big kids wear pull-ups or training pants." Dil commented.

"But Suzie says that's because they have accidents at night. Besides, pull-ups aren't like diapers, they don't hug your tummy the way diapers do." Tommy longingly sighed.

Dil nodded. "Yeah and they can't hold as much either. You think maybe if we started having accidents all the time, we'd be allowed to wear diapers again?"

"But that would mean having to take baths all the time, and you know how much we hate baths," Tommy commented. "Besides, we wouldn't be able to get our pacifiers back or any of our baby clothes. There's gotta be another way for us to be babies again."

Dil just winked at Tommy. "I think I have an idea. You know Halloween is coming up soon, right?"

Tommy nodded in response. "Yeah and we still haven't decided what we're gonna be for trick or treating. It seems like everyone in the neighborhood knows what they're gonna be except us."

"Well," Dil began. "Didn't you say that one of your relatives dressed up like a big baby for a costume party once? Before I was born?"

"I thought it was all just a dream," Tommy commented. "And what does that have to do with how we're gonna be babies?"

Dil flashed a smile that Tommy knew all too well, the kind of smile Dil got whenever he got one of his big ideas. And when Dil got big ideas, they were _really_ big and out there.

* * *

The next day, Tommy and Dil approached their parents as they were preparing breakfast. Didi and Stew had decided that Tommy and Dil didn't need daycare and weren't quite ready for preschool yet.

Dil was the first to speak up and by now both parents knew that whenever Dil spoke first, that meant he was about to propose something crazy. They were quickly learning the importance of saying no to your children, no matter how hard it was to give in.

"Mommy, Daddy," Dil spoke lightly. "You know Halloween is coming up soon, right?"

"Yes, Dil," Didi replied while she was preparing toast and orange juice for breakfast. "Have you and Tommy decided what you're gonna be for trick or treating yet? If not, Stu and I were thinking we could go costume shopping today. Lots of stores are having a sale today to clear their inventory, gotta make room for all those Christmas displays."

"We already have," Dil answered and cleared his throat. Looking his parents firm in the eyes he asked them. "Can Tommy and I be babies for Halloween?"

Stu put down his coffee mug and wiped his face with a rag. "Of course you can," He replied in blissful unawareness. "There are plenty of baby costumes, I'm sure we can find some in your sizes."

"No, you don't understand," Dil protested. "We want to be actual babies. Like wear diapers and suck on pacifiers and wear baby clothes, that kind of stuff."

"Just for the night," Tommy pleaded. "Nobody's gonna think anything odd, they're just gonna think we're in costume. Please, Mommy and Daddy?"

Now Stu shook his head in protest. "Absolutely not," He said firmly. "Your mother and I worked very hard to get you both potty trained and out of diapers, and we made it clear that you're too big for pacifiers and baby clothes. You're almost eligible for preschool for heaven's sake, you should be worried about acting your age."

"I don't know, Stu," Didi protested. "Dr. Lipschitz says it's perfectly natural for children to miss their baby years, and that letting them indulge again for one night doesn't hurt. We just have to make sure they know the diapers are only for the costume, and the costume is only for this Halloween. After that it's back to pull-ups and toddler wear, no buts."

"You can't believe everything the doctor says, Didi," Stu insisted. "There are plenty of better costumes out there for Tommy and Dil."

"Please?!" Dil and Tommy pleaded together.

Stu tried hard to resist the looks his sons were shooting him. He really wanted to be strong, like he had when they'd pleaded with him for so many other things already. But a part of him felt guilty. He'd insisted on potty training them before either of them were two and a quarter years old and the day they were fully potty trained he'd made them give up their pacifiers. In his haste to spare his son the embarrassment he had suffered (and perhaps boosted by Chuckie's experiences), he'd rushed them out of their baby years a little too early.

Reluctantly, Stu found himself caving in. "A-alright, alright," He conceded. "Just for trick or treating. But the moment we come home you're dressing out of them and back into your toddler wear, and I don't wanna hear any protests. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Tommy and Dil nodded.

Stu then sank back into his chair. " _At this rate I'm gonna have grey hairs by the time they're done with Middle School._ " He thought to himself.

* * *

After that the Pickles brothers eagerly counted down the days in their heads until Halloween Night, the night they would get to go out and be babies again for one last time.

Didi and Stu were very careful in their purchasing of all the necessary "supplies" for the costumes. They didn't want to raise suspicion or give others the wrong idea about their sons.

The clothes were easy enough to secure, there were lots of plus sized baby clothes that perfectly fit four year olds soon to be five year olds. There weren't many diaper brands for older babies, but fortunately a special store stacked some in Tommy and Dil's size. The pacifiers were the hardest thing of all to find, Didi and Stu were forced to go online to find a pair. And Didi not so secretly decided to purchase a stroller. She'd convinced Stu with the logic of. "Once Tommy and Dil no longer need it we can donate it, or keep it until _they_ or their friends have babies and need a stroller for _their_ little ones."

At last Halloween Night was upon the Pickles family! Tommy and Dil were more excited than at any point since they could remember! And their parents found it tough to get them to hold still while they were dressed up. First their regular clothes were removed and set aside for later, then their pull-ups were carefully slipped off. After that the diapers were slipped under their bottoms and pulled up, giving off that familiar hugging sensation. Finally the baby clothes were put on, Tommy and Dil had matching pairs of pajamas with images of Reptar stitched all over them.

Didi and Stu had to admit their sons looked quite adorable. It was almost as if they'd stepped back in time. "Well, our sons would certainly win the cutest costumes award if they were in a content," Didi commented, then she brought out the stroller. "Okay, Tommy and Dil. Are you ready to go trick or treating?"

"Yeah!" Tommy and Dil cheered as they climbed into the double seated stroller and were buckled in. They were quite delighted to have their pacifiers popped in a moment later.

"Are we all ready?" Didi asked her husband.

Stu nodded. "I think so, let's get out there and get some candy."

Didi smiled and just pushed the stroller with her sons in it out the door. If anyone were to ask she'd just tell them it was her sons playing the part of their costumes. Only she, her husband, and her sons would know the truth.

This was going to be a Halloween the likes of which all Pickles family members would remember for years and years to come.


End file.
